


May the Force Get With You

by Redrikki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Childbirth, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Magical Pregnancy, Other, Pregnancy, Skywalker Family Feels, Slavery, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: The night her son is conceived Shmi has the best sex dream of her life. Something with a krayt dragon or a bantha or maybe just a ray of light. Too bad that's not what happens. Turns out, the Force is a lousy lay and a worse father.





	May the Force Get With You

The night her son is conceived Shmi has the best sex dream of her life. Something with a krayt dragon or a bantha or maybe just a ray of light. It makes a good story, doesn’t it? Mythic, even. The Force knocks up an unwitting woman, but at least it shows her a good time. Too bad that isn’t how it goes.

This is what happens. Shmi lies down alone on her pallet in the slave quarters and wakes up pregnant. Simple as that. No dreams. No pleasure. No sign of what happened. Shmi doesn’t even suspect she’s pregnant until she misses her second period.

It’s not a magical pregnancy. Well, technically, it is, but it certainly doesn’t feel like it. The father may be made of mystical energy and spiritual debate, but Shmi is a mere mortal. Her ankles swell, her back aches, and she has to pee all the time just like any other woman. She’s still a slave and she still has to work.

The other slaves spend a good five months speculating about the identity of Shmi’s mystery lover, but she honestly doesn’t know. It keeps her up at night. Someone raped her while she slept and she never even noticed. Was it a guard or a guest? She hopes it wasn’t a fellow slave. There was a gardener she’d had her eye on before. Now she can’t stand to look at him without wondering. It could be anyone. She can’t even be certain her baby is entirely human. 

Her son is born during a storm. That’s not particularly unusual on Tatooine, especially during the windy season. There are storms which can last for days and strip the flesh off of any creature unfortunate enough to be caught in it. Anakin’s storm is not one of those. There is nothing particularly intense or strange about it, except maybe for the odd coincidence of it blowing in just as Shmi’s water breaks and dissipating with Anakin’s first breath.

The wind howls along with each contraction. It builds to a crescendo as Anakin’s shoulders slip out. A more poetic woman, one not otherwise engaged with pushing a baby out of her vagina, might have imagined that Tatooine itself was sharing in her labor. They push out their son together. Together the clasp him to their breast. Tatooine does not help deliver the afterbirth.

In keeping with tradition, Shmi spends the next five days bonding with Anakin and recovering from her ordeal. She doesn’t expect to love him, this mystery the universe has forced upon her, but she does. She wants the world, the galaxy, for him, but can only give him a life of servitude. On the six day, Anakin is chipped and registered into a life of slavery. The Sith say the Force will set them free. It doesn’t. It doesn’t even pay child support.


End file.
